1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming external electrodes on end portions of chip type electronic components, such as chip capacitors or chip resistors.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to simultaneously apply electrodes onto end portions of a number of chip type electronic components, a holding plate is generally employed for elastically holding the chip components, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,184. This holding plate comprises a hard substrate, a thin flat plate portion which is formed at a central portion of the substrate and provided with a number of through holes, and a rubber-like elastic member which is embedded in a concave portion defined in the flat plate portion, the elastic member being provided with receiving holes, passing through the elastic member, in portions corresponding to the through holes.
In order to form external electrodes on end portions of chip components, the holding plate first receives the chip components in the receiving holes with parts of the components projecting upward. Then the holding plate is placed on and carried by a conveyor to pass through a roll which is coated with electrode paste, so that the electrode paste is applied to the projected portions of the chip components. Thereafter the holding plate is carried by the conveyor to a position under heating means for heating and drying the electrode paste.
In this case, however, the chip components whose upper end portions are coated with the electrode paste are directly carried toward the heating means, and hence the electrode paste disadvantageously flows down on the side surfaces of the chip components during such carriage. Therefore, electrode widths due to the flow on the side surfaces of the chip components are irregular, and shorts may occur across the external electrodes. If the chip components are 1.6 mm in length, for example, the electrode widths must be controlled to about 0.15 mm. When the undried chip components are carried in the upwardly directed state, foreign matter, such as dust, easily adheres to the electrode surfaces, and it is impossible to remove such foreign matter.